Them Vs You Vs Me, Harry Potter
by Puzzle Me This
Summary: Summer before 6th year, Harry has to live with the consequences of what has happened and what is coming. He is unwanted, abused, with a summer job to earn his keep. He learns of betray and mistrust, earning his path way of being resorted into a different house. He grows into his own person, which some people did not want him to become. Secrets unfold. Darkish Harry. Snarry. Beta'd.
1. Chapter One: Coffee House Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Thank you to my Beta Elizabeth, with out you my writing and what not would suck!

Chapter One: Coffee House Blues

**Them Vs. You. Vs. Me, Harry Potter**

Harry Potter looked out of the window into the dark muggy night from Kofyeĭnya, the Russian coffee house on Trinity Street, at the other end of Little Whinging. This year had been one of the hardest of his life, losing the only father figure he had looked up to. The Dursley's had become worse since he had come back from Hogwarts. Dumbledore had told them about Sirius's death, which had amused them greatly. They didn't want him there, and they welcomed him with a beating he would never forget.

He shivered at the memory, more scars to add to his personal collection. He needed to get away every day, something to make him forget the danger, the loss and himself: that's why he was working here over the summer, just to get his mind off of things.

Harry wiped down the table with a sigh, pushing the seats under the table as he went over to the counter, throwing the cloth into the sink. He heard his boss sigh as she came down the stairs from her office, a CV in hand, probably of a squib for a waitressing job.

Alexa Volkov was described as a model in both worlds. To Harry's surprise, his boss was a relation to the Black legacy, a distant cousin to his godfather, twice removed. Her mother had married into one of the wealthy, political pureblood Russian families, which was against the family tradition to only marry into the 'British' pureblood family lines. Alexa is a mixture of cultures in one, she is blonde with the visible Russian features of a Russian super model, but with brains. She is ranked in the top ten of Potion Masters in Europe, no doubt giving Snape a run for his money. She had a lot of influence and power at the Ministry also, and Harry wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of her, ever!

"You know Harry this girl is desperate, she is only 17, a year older than you, and she has already been rejected by her parents years ago, now her orphanage is kicking her out. What am I? A charity case?" Harry wrapped his arms around himself, watching his boss look at whoever's CV it was. She rubbed her temples, looking at the other members of staff she had saved. All of them were squibs, Harry knew that, but Alexa knew their families. Harry knew the history of the place, Alexa had bought this once abandoned shop and turned it into the best coffee house in the county. She had also promised the people he worked with a job two years ago.

Harry scooted around to the other side of the counter, Alexa handing the CV to the manager. "Ring Mr Rider tomorrow and tell him to start on Monday," Alexa said with a small smile to Chloe. "Oh, and can you work on Saturday Harry? Chloe here is seeing Nickelback, whatever that is." She shrugged her shoulders, Chloe's mouth dropping open.

"I think it's a," Harry looked around, noticing no one was in at the moment. "Muggle rock band and I can work Saturday." He said smiling, knowing that his boss only cared for classical music. She sneered, earning a chuckle from Chloe.

"I will get you to come with me to a Muggle concert one day boss!"

"In your dreams Chloe, I have let you get away with rock night twice a month, don't push your luck." Alexa winked at Harry, who in return shook his head at both of them.

"Will I have to be on stage then Alexa? Seeing as its Staff night?"

"I think you already know the answer to that Harry." Alexa raised an eyebrow. She could be just like Dumbledore at times and harry found that a bit weird.

He shook his head, looking around and noticing that the coffee house had become quieter in the past few hours, nearing quarter past eleven. It had been a crazy busy night for a Thursday, and they were closing at twelve in the morning, which Harry didn't mind. The front of the shop door opened, chiming a different sound to the normal one. Alexa gave a nod to Harry, smirking in the process. He watched as Alexa came around the counter, serving the man herself. Harry on the other hand went to the sink, cleaning some of the coffee cups in the soapy water. Harry turned his head slightly to look at the man who had entered, the chime from the door indicating he was a vampire.

"I see the ministry are at their dramatic ways again Volkov, and in your shop too?" The dark haired man said as he reached the counter, leaning against it.

"Nice to see you too Polzin, and to your enquiries about the door bell, you are very correct. Different bell charms for 'different' people, muggles don't even recognize the difference. Bloody Ministry saying this is a high risk area of 'mixed' population, my staff are trained to know who comes into this place. The Ministry also gets a report of what comes in."

"I think that's very personal, but I agree to their reasons. As the Daily Prophet says, dark times are ahead of us all. I want my regular coffee." Polzin said, tapping his fingers against the counter. Alexa nodded, the coffee station starting to buzz as Harry watched her push some of the buttons.

"Would you like a little something _extra_ in your coffee?" Alexa asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Go ahead, make my night. It's been a while since I have had something _extra_ in my coffee Lexi." The man smirked, showing his sharp teeth. Harry mouthed the word jerk, drying the pots he had washed. Alexa rolled her eyes and summoned Harry, both making their way into the kitchen with a mug of coffee.

"You know what to do Harry." Alexa said, giving him the measuring cup.

"I assume we have a certain v with an itch?" a voice said from behind them. Jazz the chef of sorts was chopping some onions, while he peeped through the serving hole. Harry went to the charmed warming cupboard, grabbing the pitcher of dark red liquid, pouring it quickly into the measuring cup. He put it away, blanching at the smell as he poured it into the coffee.

"Trust me, I will never get used to it either." Jazz stuck his tongue out, Harry rolling his eyes as he finished pouring the warm blood into the steaming cup of coffee, giving it to Alexa. The shop door opened again, charming a different sound again.

_Wizard._

"What's on the menu for lunch tomorrow Jazz?"

"Homemade Chili and Tacos." He pointed to the fresh chilis on the side counter near the fridge. Harry guessed that the man would be using all of them. He liked the hot stuff.

Harry smirked, going through to the shop. The vampire had made his way to the back where the stage was, a piano in the centre, more instruments in the mini backstage area. Alexa went to the Piano on the small stage that was lit to affect the mood of the place.

Harry got his note pad and pen out from his apron, going over to the wizard behind the long menu. He clicked his pen, surprise going across his face as the man placed the menu on the table. "Professor Snape," Harry spluttered out, tucking a piece of loose hair behind his ear and out of his face, a nervous action that he has suddenly started to do. "What can I get you sir?" Harry looked at the man weirdly, not expecting the git to be here, him and Voldemort being on the top of the list of people he didn't expect to be in this area...

"Well, well, well Potter," Snape sneered, snapping the menu shut. "Nice to find you working and not being pampered, although you have evidently decided that staying under the safety of blood wards doesn't apply to the boy wonder, correct?

"Actually sir," Harry said through gritted teeth, "I only have to be under the blood ward protection at least an hour a day in the summer for them not to fall. I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't tell you that little fact." Harry smirked, clicking the pen multiple times. He felt as though his body was generating waves of hatred and he wished Snape knew how much he truly hated him right now. Harry knows that Snape has hated him from the first encounter, a vulnerable eleven year old being hated for reasons unknown back then.

"Cheek Potter," Snape hissed, gripping the table. "It may be the summer holidays, but I'm still your Professor and its Professor Dumbledore to you Potter. Just like your father, breaking rules set for your safety, making people run around the place like headless chickens looking for you."

"What would you like to order _Sir_?"

"What would I like to order Potter? Never thought that one day I would be so graciously served by a Potter. Karma." Snape smirked, leaning back into his chair smugly. Harry breathed in deeply, closing his eyes trying to calm.

"You Better not be hassling Harry here Snape, or I will kick your skinny pale arse out of here before you can say coffee." Alexa said angrily, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder for support. Harry didn't even notice the music from the piano had stopped. He looked at Alexa nodding, her face not pleased to see Snape.

She knew what Snape was like, her potions mastery with him was one of the worst experience she had ever had.

"Volkov... So this is where your Potions Mastery got you in the end." Snape sniggered, earning a low hiss from Alexa.

"You know where that got me very well Snape. I own 5 Apothecaries, the best in the world, five of my own ex apprentices working in them. I work in the ministry, deputy head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, Snape. I write the Owl and Newt exams and I am one of the three Potions Masters to write the Mastery written exam, not to mention discovering some very famous potions. Where have you come? Let's see... let me tell Harry here some of the sins you have done with your Mastery Snape..." Alexa was glowing with power; Harry felt it in her hand on his shoulder. Snape shot up like the over grown bat he was, leaning towards her.

"You dare..."Snape hissed like the slimy snake he was. A sudden breeze blew on them, the vampire Alexa was talking to suddenly next to her.

"Is this git here causing trouble?" Red eyes looked Snape up and down like he was scum.

"Is this any of your business?" The vampire was going to go for him, until Alexa placed her hand on his chest.

"Leave it Polzin, go back to your coffee, I will refill it for you." Alexa nodded anger in her eyes as she watched the vampire go back to his seat. Harry watched in anger, how dare Snape just come in here liked he owned the place, he says he is like his father... Snape must have picked up that habit then.

"Serve him Harry, not doubt he's here on Dumbledore's pet business. Oh, and before I leave you, as the deputy head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, you Harry Potter received an outstanding on your Potions Owl. Well done." Alexa smirked as she started to walk away, earning a smirk from Harry who returned it to Snape, who wore a blank emotionless face as he sat down, his forehead crinkled as if he was in pain.

"What would you like to order."

"Russian twist Coffee black, large and a Danish pastry with your latest edition of the Daily Prophet." Snape grunted out, running a hand through his greasy hair.

Harry turned on the spot quickly, getting out of the man's presence immediately. He went behind the counter, grabbing the large coffee mug, bringing it to stand under the coffee station. He pressed a couple of buttons and went to the pastry stand, grabbing a signature plate and putting the pastry on said plate. He placed it on the red circled tray and went back to the coffee, adding a measure of pure Russian vodka. He stirred the coffee, placing the mug on the tray and going around the counter to pick the tray up with one hand, laying it on his palm while picking up the newspaper from the hidden front section of the counter.

He walked over, placing the tray in front of his Professor. Snape looked up, Harry staring blankly at him. Snape looked him up and down, Harry suddenly becoming a potions ingredient that was being inspected. Severus Snape knew the boy had changed in the nearly two months that he hadn't seen him. He had gotten rid of those ridiculous glasses and got some muggle designer ones which were rectangular. The boys hair was now chin length and wavy, and his features more sharp and defined, not childlike anymore. He looked him up and down once more, noticing his height had changed dramatically; he met those green eyes of Lily, noticing how daunting they were, the inner soul old and tired, not like hers at all.

Snape blinked, watching the boy grab the tray as his coffee and food, along with his paper were already in front of him. "Potter, what time do you finish?" Snape enquired, making Harry stop in his tracks. He turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"That's none of your business Professor." Harry remarked, eyes narrowing on the man.

"Actually it is Dumbledore's request to see you home safely."

"Home," Harry muttered sarcastically, walking again. "Oh and sir, its Professor Dumbledore to you too, and I finish in half an hour." Harry shot back over his shoulder, quickly entering the kitchen for peace.

"So that's Snape then?" Jazz asked, sipping a cup of espresso.

"The one and only." Harry muttered, a cup of espresso waiting for him like always at eleven thirty. He looked through the serving hole at Snape, glaring at the man's greasy hair, simply wishing him to be gone.

But Harry had to admit that life without the man would be different.

* * *

Next chapter will be longer... I enjoyed writing this first chapter, I think I have wrote Snape really well, and my own imagine characters. Next chapter will have a warning of abuse, sarcasm and motor vehicles. R&R PLEASE! xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo


	2. Chapter Two: Revenge Wanted

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter is just my addiction

Thank you to my Beta Elizabeth, Getting two chapters up to scratch in the past week is legendary!

**Chapter Two: Revenge Wanted**

**Them Vs. You. Vs. Me, Harry Potter**

Harry had sat for the last fifteen minutes, espresso already gone, watching Jazz clear his station. He was able to keep an eye on Snape through the cubby hole connecting the shop to the kitchen, eyes going back and forth while watching both men. The Potions Master hadn't changed a bit since the last time Harry looked upon him at the end of 5th year, nearly two months ago, but he looked tired.

Probably the death eater meetings taking their toll on the greasy git.

He wasn't stupid; Harry knew the man had joined for a reason. Sirius had left him his personal pensive and Harry had re watched 'Snape's worse memory', his mother sticking up for him. That pensive was locked up in his room; it helped him with his nightmares.

Snape and his mother were obviously friends once... Harry shook his head from his thoughts, Jazz watching him with an amused expression.

"Something on your mind Harry?" Jazz questioned, taking off his apron and hanging it up.

"Just a couple of things, though I will be fine." Harry took the que to take his apron off, Jazz's hand taking it from him and hanging it up. Alexa came into the kitchen, the door opening to the chime of a leaving vampire.

"Well, I'm in need of a drink when I get in, don't know about you Jazz." Alexa sighed, leaning against the fridge and handing Harry his weekly pay. Harry gladly took it, knowing that half of his wage would be going to the Dursley's. He would still do his chores on his days off, but because he had a job, he needed to pay his keep, not earn it anymore.

"I was going to take Harry down to the Fox and Rabbit for a pint, but he has a guest waiting for him." that got Harry out of his thoughts, smirking at Jazz.

"Oh how funny. I will just go get my fake ID too, but no I have a..." Harry was going to continue what he was going to say, calling Snape a babysitter, but instead went to the lockers at the other end of the kitchen, getting his black and green helmet out.

"I very well hope you don't have a fake ID Harry Potter." Alexa pointed her finger at him, Harry grinning slightly.

"Me, never..." The words rolled off his tongue, Jazz looking innocent seeing he was the one who got him it. How? Harry didn't know, but Harry has noticed that some clubs have let him in this past summer, thanks of course to Jazz.

Chloe came through with a mug and a plate, pointing her chin in Snape's direction. "Some one's getting impatient." Chloe chirped the last word in her musical voice, earning a poke from Jazz.

"Ok, I'm off!" Harry shoved his wage packet into his pocket, getting his things out of his locker.

"Harry... don't forget if you need somewhere else to stay, me and Chloe always have the door open for you upstairs." Jazz said with a sad smile, Harry nodding, shrugging his protective leather jacket on. He bid his goodbyes, Alexa giving him a hug, telling him to be careful as he went out of the kitchen, Snape waiting for him at the door. He nodded and went out of the shop.

"Lead the way Potter." Snape said quickly, the shop lights going out. Snape had not noticed his helmet in his hand then.

"Actually, I don't walk to work sir." Harry walked around to the gated alley way, keys in hand as he undid the lock, his black Vespa scooter facing the both of them, the gloss of the paint glistening from the street light. Harry walked to it, placing his hands tightly on the handles as he kicked the centre stand up, rolling the Vespa out of the side alley. Snape stood there, hands in his trench coat, eyebrow raised.

"What year?" Snape asked, making Harry drop his mouth like a gaping fish. He quickly snapped it shut, watching Snape look at his ride.

"1966, Vespa 150 Sprint Veloce." Snape stared at Harry for a few moments and the bike, lip curling by the second.

"How extraordinarily like your father and godfather you are Potter. They both had little concern for their safety. Messing about on muggle contraptions, showing them off at Hogwarts and the Order's safe house." Snape was rubbing it in. Going from one minute liking the Vespa, showing his 'nicer' side, if he had one, and then turning back into his extraordinary bully self.

Harry ignored him, shoving his helmet on and climbing on to his scooter. Harry looked at Snape, lifting the visor up on his helmet. He was defiantly not giving Snape a ride.

"Don't worry Potter, I will be just behind you." Snape went into the alley, disappearing into black smoke that started to hoover behind the scooter. Harry blinked twice, eyes wide at the man's little performance, betting that man could fly like Peter Pan. He snapped his visor down, looked forward and pushed back his right foot to start it off, engine roaring to life. Harry pulled the clutch lever and put it into first gear, turned the throttle and let the clutch out.

The Vespa roared louder as Harry started to move onto the road, speeding off into the distance, blocking Snape out of his mind as freedom took over. He looked behind as he stopped at some traffic lights, foot coming down on the road as he waited, noticing the magical smoke of Snape next to him. He set off at a fast pace, smirking to himself.

It was a good ten minute ride to Privet Drive, but Harry didn't complain. He reached the corner near Privet Drive, turning his scooter off and rolling it quietly to the house across from the Dursley's. He kept it at Arabella Figg's house, for safe keeping. The Dursley's didn't know he had a scooter, Harry sneaking it out of the squibs back garden and onto a back street in the morning for work and bringing it back at night. He rolled it to the shed out back, the door already open for him and he parked the Vespa in the shed for the night. He locked it up, not knowing Snape was back into his 'human' form.

"May I ask Potter as to why you don't park that death trap at your own home?" Harry jumped, turning around to face the man, yet again. Harry lifted his helmet off, shaking his hair, earning a sneer from Snape.

"Home? That place is not my home Professor, it's a place where I have to earn my keep." Harry grunted out, going passed the man to go back on the street. Snape spun on the spot, eyebrow raised as he watched the boy walk from the squibs back garden. He skimmed the area, nothing out of the ordinary it seemed. He had seen some of Potter's lingering memories over the years, but paying his relatives for living there over summer? Severus would indeed look into that little aspect of Potter's life.

He found Harry at the back door, sitting on the step and gazing at the night sky, helmet nowhere to be seen.

"You can go report back to Dumbledore, Snape. I'm _safely home_." Harry held no emotion on his face as he closed his eyes, not bothering to look at Snape.

"I beg your pardon Potter?" Snape asked sharply, crossing his arms.

"You heard me sir." Harry said quietly, getting back onto his feet, suddenly his leather jacket was pulled, Snape's fist holding it, bringing Harry closer to the man.

"Don't speak to me like that Potter, I do not take rudeness from anyone, especially not from the _chosen one_," Snape snapped, letting go and slightly pushing Harry back to get the boy out of his own personal space. "_Professor_ Dumbledore wishes me to give you a message. Sunday at exactly midnight I will be here to take you to the Headmaster. You are to have your wand with you at all times. I will not tolerate having to wait for the likes of you Potter." Snape grunted out, spinning on the spot and disappearing around the corner of the house, his trench coat billowing around the wall of the house.

Harry pulled a face, entering hell quietly. He took his wage out of his pocket, taking half out and pocketing it, leaving the envelope with £90.00. He placed it on the kitchen work top, so his aunt would see it straight away when she got up. He quietly went upstairs like a ninja, walking into his bedroom and quietly closing his door. He shrugged off his protective gear, putting it on the back of his chair, turning the lamp on.

The room was very tidy, seeing as Harry has hardly been here at all over the summer. Hedwig was at the Weasley's, with him not trusting the people under this roof at all, and besides, he didn't want her to be alone all the time. He missed the company of his familiar though.

There was a tap at the window and Harry moved to open the bar less window, curtsey of Sirius last summer.

_Sirius._

Harry closed his eyes tightly, breathing deeply, holding back the tears that wanted to be shed. His hand was pecked, taking him out of his mourning thoughts, the black owl looking at Harry curiously, beak pecking once on the letter that was on the ledge. Harry opened his draw, getting a mouse from Hedwig's treats and giving it to the demanding creature.

The bird ate it whole, Harry watching it in an amused way as he stroked the bird's wing before it flapped its wings and took off into the night sky. He took hold of the letter, noticing the Hogwarts crest straight away and breaking the wax seal. He knew what was held within the envelope, his grades of course, but why has he received it so late into the night?

He opened it quickly, taking the parchment out and reading its contents.

**_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_**

_ Pass Grades Fail Grades_

_ OUTSTANDING (O) POOR (P)_

_EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E) DREADFUL (D)_

_ACCEPTABLE (A) TROLL (T)_

**_Harry James Potter has achieved:_**

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: E

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: A

Herbology: E

History of Magic: A

Potions: O

Transfiguration: E

Harry truly smiled for the first time in months, sitting on his bed in shock; he had passed every single one, even the ones he loathed. Harry bet it was the tea leafs in the Divination exam that got him the acceptable, as for History of Magic, he didn't have clue, but he had noticed he was one of the last to finish, though he fell asleep afterwards.

Harry had found halfway through the year that he had a knack for Astronomy; it was relaxing in a way to him, forgetting things while gazing at the stars. Professor Sinistra was pleased that a student had found an interest in her subject and Harry found that he was answering questions beyond Hermione, which caused his best friend to read more on Astronomy.

Divination and History of Magic would be scrapped from his timetable in September, the others being his main priority to focus on getting top marks in his Newts. He put his results on his bed side table, next to the photo of his mum and dad, and also of himself and Sirius at Christmas.

"You don't how much it pains me that I didn't get revenge on the woman who was your cousin, Sirius. I will have revenge; it will be for you and Neville's parents. I miss you every day." Harry said quietly, watching the moving picture, both tackling each other over a practice snitch. Harry flopped on his bed, closing his eyes in slight pain, his back was hurting. He tried to forget about the pain and remember bits of Snape's Occlumency lessons, but nothing came out of them. The book on his bed side table had helped him more that Snape ever did.

Harry was surprised that in an occluded dream state you could unlock memories from when you were young, watching them as you dream. Harry didn't understand why he could do it, it didn't mention anything like this in the book, but he believed that it was a branch of Occlumency that wasn't taught, but was it?

Harry quickly got up, taking off his shirt, reaching his back to unroll the bandage that he had wrapped around himself the other night, after accidently waking up Uncle Vernon. He stiffened at noticing the bandage had stuck to the wounds, quickly wiping the cloth off. He ground his teeth in pain, reaching for the antiseptic he had bought this morning from his jacket pocket. He tried to rub it on, getting areas of his back he could reach.

He got a new roll of bandage from his bedside drawer, putting some of the antiseptic cream in the roll as he wrapped it around himself in slight pain.

How much he hated this damn family.

He shot the old bloodied bandage in the bin, looking at it sickly. He laid back on the bed closing his eyes for the second time, this time he would sleep. No nightmares, no visions, just sleep. But Harry knew that wasn't going to happen at all. He could feel a vision coming along and before he knew it, he was sucked into Voldemort's mind.

Death eater meeting.

Harry didn't wish Snape to be hurt, after all he did know the man was a brilliant spy for the order, but Harry wondered why he turned a spy to begin with? Why didn't he want to be a death eater anymore? Harry knew Snape held secrets, lots he guessed. The man was a private man after all, but Harry had a knack for riddles. He didn't like to be nosey, but he liked to know things.

But, there are something's that shouldn't be known.

* * *

Next chapter will be the visit to Slughorn, Snape will be with them, but not going into the house with them for many reasons I will put in the next chapter, also Harry finds some things out that he wouldn't off until the end of the book, Dumbledore's state effecting his brain. Also more to find out, Harry can play a instrument too, curtsey off Alexa and himself. R&R PLEASE! Thank you for the reviews and alerts and also Fav's.

Oh this chapter doesn't have a Beat, I do my best and go back to chapters If I have a mistake and correct it.

Thank you.

From Puzzle Me This

xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo


	3. Chapter Three: Fire and Fury

Response to last chapter was amazing! Sorry for the wait, but moving house and college plus working every night doesn't leave me time to write. This is short cause I have the other half of this chapter to finish, I'm now deciding to leave Harry's visit to Slughorn's for next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and favs. Its nice to see emails on my Ipod pop up to say its a review!

**Warning: Not Beta'd. I also do not own Harry Potter. End of!**

**Chapter Three: Fire and Fury**

Friday had gone quickly for Harry, especially cause work was ridiculously busy. Saturday was the same, the coffee house was packed when it turned eight thirty for Classical and Modern music night. The atmosphere was quiet as Harry and the customers watched Jazz singing and plucking the strings of his acoustic guitar with his Nirvana plectrum on stage, finishing the song careless whisper by Seether, originally by George Michael. Jazz had been playing for the past hour, his line up of songs varying from different genres.

The crowd clapped, Jazz thanking the crowd through the mic as he placed his guitar on the stand by the chair on stage, jumping off and walking to the counter.

"Best crowd as of yet I think. Nervous yet Harry?" Jazz asked, hand out to Harry's serving apron.

"You could say that." Harry shrugged, giving the cook his apron as he snapped it off, getting his sheet music from his shelf behind the counter.

"Not to put a downer on you or anything Harry, but the infamous Snape is here. I didn't see his arrivel or anything, but it's obvious that Alexa has served him to keep the peace." Jazz narrowed his eyes to the front row, the table against the wall.

Harry also narrowed his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose. Snape was indeed here, head bowed with his hair hanging loose around his daunt face, black eyes looking at the piano on the stage.

"Did he clap for you?" Harry asked, trying to cover his nerves up, added pressure for Snape being here. Jazz snorted pushing Harry out from behind the counter.

"I think hell would freeze over if he did, not even a single clap at all." Jazz pointed to Alexa who was walking up the stage steps, taking her place at the mic.

"I doubt I will get an applause from him then. Ignorant greasy haired git!" Harry said sarcastically, getting pushed again by Jazz.

"Go get them tiger." Jazz smiled, Harry rolling his eyes and gave a small smile in return. He held his music sheets tightly, nerves setting in. Snape made him even nervous than usual, he had after all displeased the man even more last year by looking at his memories.

"Right'o, Our next Staff member recently joined us in June and has an amazing talent for playing the Piano, even his singing when he choses to sing out to a crowd, which is rare. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Harold James." Alexa said, applause erupting the coffee house again. Harry went by this name here, a very common name James was for a muggle last name. He bowed as he quickly got onto stage, sitting down on the black piano stool. He Adjusted the mic on the Piano and put his sheets on the stand, lights shining on him as he looked at the crowd.

"The first song that I will play for you is called Tears in Heaven, originally played on an acoustic guitar by Eric Clapton. This piece means a lot to me personally, I hope you enjoy." Harry said, clicking his fingers and doing a basic chromatic scale for tuning. His fingers went over the ivory keys, the sound of the beginning of the song smoothly hitting the walls of the coffee house. His fingers moved elegantly to make the sound that was beautifully sad. Harry looked up, customers quickly becoming memorized with his skill.

How Ironic the song was to himself as he had shed tears about those how were resting in heaven while he was stuck in a world full of death and loneliness. That's what the Daily Prophet had put it, who is Harry Potter living for?

Harry started to think about other things, like how this skill brightened his days, forgetting things. This skill was learnt when he was little, going on the old Piano in the Dursley's shed.

When he was seven, he stumbled across the Piano, putting away the garden equipment for the first time, his new chore. Harry had tripped over the cloth on the floor, pulling it off the piano wide eyed. There was old piano music sheets on the top of horizontal piano.

In his music lessons in secondary school, Harry got taught the basics on reading music and playing basic songs. Since then he has bloomed on his own. The piano had belonged to his grandmother Roseanna Evans. Her name was scratched underneath on the wood underneath the keybed. Harry had done a total search on the piano, only playing it while his aunt and uncle were out, but he wondered why Petunia kept it?

More came into the shop, stopping to watch him as they ordered coffee. He looked down, hair hanging as the tempo changed within the song, feet pushing down on the left pedal, the tune lifting to a softer sound . He looked up again, green eyes snapped to Snape's, raising a eyebrow at the man. His head started to sway to the music, eyes closing as it came to a end.

Clapping filled the shop. Wolf whistles could be heard from the counter, Harry chuckling and smiling. His eyes scanned the small crowd, green stage lit eyes meeting with black ones. He smiled at Snape, who in return started to clap.

"the next song I am going to play for you all is From the French movie Amelie. I came across it just last month and it's the first time I'm going to play it to an audience. The song is called La Valse D'Amelie. I have always been fascinated by French culture and one day I hope I will be able to visit Paris, a longing I have to go, even though it would be a first time experience to a different county." Harry said. some of the audience members shouting French words like J'adore and Je t'aime.

Harry started to play again, his music playing filling the coffee house until the shop sign on the door said closed, Harry quickly left the place he loved and worked. His umbrella was already up as he started to walk down Trinity Street, his shoes patting against the wet pavement. He was in his own world, his head still filled with music. He walked quickly, turning the corner and bumping fully into someone, landing on the wet pavement on his bum, umbrella knocked out of his hand and onto the road.

"You should be on more alert Potter. Certain people are watching you, never walk alone at night." Snape grunted out, stumbling slightly at the boys force. He stared at the boy, finally snapping a hand out. Harry was getting soaked, no doubt a cold would come on in the morning. He looked at the hand from above his glasses, it was blurry and wasn't really listening to the voice. He took the hand, getting onto his feet quickly. He fixed his glasses, pushing them up his nose as he picked up his umbrella.

"I apologise." Harry said, only to just realize it was Snape.

"No need Potter to apologise, after all I can just blame your idiotic mind and DNA." Snape raised his lip, looking slightly down on Harry who started to walk past him, walking over to a yellow crossing, the potions master easily catching up to him.

"You have hidden talents Potter. Why not show them off at Hogwarts?" Snape asked, eyes lingering to the side to watch Harry closely.

"There are many things Professor that you do not know about me. For a starter is you looked past my 'DNA' you might be surprised." Harry responded, twirling his umbrella. Snape snorted, hands tightening to fists in his pockets.

"How long have you played?" That was a question Snape wanted to know indeed.

Maybe he truly didn't know Potter at all.

"Since I stumbled across an old Piano in my aunts shed years ago. I was seven at the time, first time for doing the gardening actually," Harry said in thought, walking across another road. Snape raised an eyebrow, the boy sounded willing to give more information out to him. "I found that the Piano belonged to my grandmother."

"Roseanna," Snape muttered under his breath, Harry caught on.

"You knew her well didn't you Professor?" Harry asked, knowing that one of the music sheets had his name scribbled on it in her hand writing.

"I think that is none of your business who I know or knew Potter."

"Well I have something to give you that I think was yours, if your willing to compromise sir?" Harry said slyly, looking ahead and missing the look on Snape's face. Harry knew he was acting quite slytherinish, but like the sorting hat once said he could do well in Slytherin house. s

"Well, well, well. Didn't know that you had a Slytherin bone in you Potter. Your father wouldn't of been proud of that." Snape caught Harry's eyes, dull green eyes piercing his soul, a memory floating by that the boy wanted him to see? 'Surely Potter hadn't continued his dreadful skill in Occlumency?' Severus thought, felling the pull of the awful Occlumency bond between them. After all only a teacher and student could form a bond to help the process, but Harry hadn't caught onto the link. Once a Legilimence has entered a willing or unwilling mind, a link is always formed. It would over time get quicker to enter one another's minds.

Snape saw the quick image of the sorting hat, Harry suddenly snapping his eyes away.

"Things could of been very different _Professor_ Snape," Harry turned of the spot and stopped to face the man, looking up into the cold eyes he had known for five years. Mood suddenly turning for the worse. "You could of been my head of house, crazy right? Harry Potter, the boy who lived in Slytherin. Oh he's going to be dark that one." Harry laughed bitterly, the air around them becoming more cold.

"I could of done well in Slytherin! The hat suggested that I would have great fame and glory by joining Slytherin House, but no I requested specifically to be spared that fate. Hence why I chose Gryffindor, not to be like my father at all! You only see him and not me because you can not get over your little stupid feud. Don't forget I had two parents sir, and I believe from facts that you and my mother were best friends, only if she could see how you have treated me over the years." The wind picked up more wildly, Harry's eyes glowing. He snapped his head away from the man, walking ahead as he left a half gaping shocked Snape, who was about to grab the boy, who had disappeared quite quickly.

Harry reached the street leading to another that lead onto Private Drive, but suddenly Snape had beat him to it, apperating in front of him. Harry was pushed back into the wall, Snape looming over him, hands on his shoulders.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Potter?" Snape spat the words out, shaking Harry viciously. Severus narrowed his eyes, taking in the boy. Potter has changed, in many ways he can not explain.

"Care to explain that little show you have just performed for me personally? Why you are a whirlwind of emotions all of a sudden?" Severus asked sharply, his hold on the boy lessoning.

"What's wrong with me? Personally there is a lot that's wrong with me at the moment sir, as for my performance I just thought I would get it off my chest. Wouldn't your emotions be everywhere Sir, if you lost someone very close to you?" Harry asked and said truthfully, Snape letting go of him quickly. Snape had shook him hard, who ever thought the man was quite strong?

Snape felt his heart freeze at what the boy has just said. Of course he knew what it's like. "You better not open your smart silly mouth to me again tonight Potter, or my actions will have no consequences." Snape said bitterly, face looming over Harry's as he said the sentence bit by bit. Severus straightened himself up, brushing his shoulder off.

"To this thing of mine you have, what are your terms? I'm curious to why you, have something that belongs to me." Snape asked, letting Potter to lead the way. Harry pushed himself off the wall, keeping quite until the both entered Private drive, Harry taking Snape to the back garden and over to the shed. The Dursley's were staying somewhere for the night, so Harry could be loud as he wants.

Harry turned around to face Snape, his anger had calmed down.

"My terms? I want to ask you some questions and I want the truth."

"Depends on what your asking me to speak of Potter." Harry nodded, quickly entering the shed, picking up the item that was the source fore the questions. He came back out, walking to the back door and opening it.

"You can come in, no one else is here." Harry shrugged as he turned his head slightly, beckoning Snape to follow him. He turned on the kitchen light, sighing at the paper that was on the work top. Snape didn't move as he watched Harry enter the house that belonged to Petunia Dursley. He sneered as he walked to the door, going through into the muggle home.

The boy was sat, leather jacket off as he pushed the papers on the table towards him. Severus's eyes narrowed at the old papers, his name was written under the title.

_**Never Give Up.**_

Severus couldn't read sheet music, but his eyes traced the lines and different symbols. A small smile was showed for a quick second, forgetting Harry was even in the room. Severus looked at the boy, then back at what Roseanna had created for him."I can play it for you, if you want me to Sir?" Harry asked, not knowing really what else to say. He had never seen Snape like this, it was touching, but weird in a way.

Snape just looked at him. His expression fluctuated for a moment, but returning to his stony face self as his hand tightened around the music sheets. He opened his mouth, nothing coming out as he quickly pressed his lips together. He turned on the spot, not glancing back as he left the house, leaving a dumbfounded Harry.

* * *

www. you tube watch?v=TF07JeX3XJo (Take away the spaces)

This is the link that I found for Tears in Heaven. This piece of music is a different Piano Version of it and this is more Beautiful, please listen, I only Imagine Harry playing this.

Also I wanted Harry to suppress his feelings into music. Cause it's not shown much in the summer before 6th year in the book. I believe everyone has secrets and Harry in the book didn't have many.

Please Review. I love you all, hope you find this chapter to your satisfaction.


	4. Chapter Four:Brewing over a Toffee Crisp

******Warning/ Disclaimer: Not Beta'd an Also this does not belong to me. I wish though, I wish it did... Will be beta'd soon! I just wanted to get this chapter already out to all you lovely readers!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Brewing over a Toffee Crisp**

Harry came off the tube at Victoria station, the only one to walk out onto the platform. The underground only had a few scattered people about, mostly drunk people searching the maps for a way home. Harry though had eyed the vending machine as he walked to a near by bench, getting some loose change out. He put the loose change into the vender, pushing the buttons for a Toffee Crisp.

He got it out of the vender, opening the chocolate from its wrapper and taking a bite out oh it as he walked around to another platform, sitting down on one off the many benches. He finished his chocolate bar, enjoying the taste, lips licking at his lips as he stuffed the wrapper in his pocket, crossing his feet as he relaxed. He had time to waste, his train at half past midnight to Sutton Station, where his scooter was locked up. His eyes searched around, graffiti and advertisement everywhere, looking at the one in front off him.

This weekend was a blur, Harry confronted by the fact that Snape knew his grandmother and knew his mum. Life wasn't fair, he knew that, in fact Snape had said that to him in those damn Occlumency lessons. The tube going to Westminster zoomed past, a sudden air of the underground crackling, lights flickering in the station, the muggles noticing nothing.

Harry snapped his head up, Dumbledore appearing as the tube exited the station, his eyes going wide, but looking blankly at the headmaster. Something clicked in Harry's mind. He was meant to meet Snape.

Shit.

Harry stood up, running his hand through his hair as he walked to edge line of the platform, Dumbledore gazing at him to try get eye contact wit him as he moved to stand next to Harry. "You've been reckless this summer, Harry. You left Professor Snape waiting at your home." he warned, looking now at the wall with a pretty lady on it with a glass bottle.

Harry looked at the billboard, the advertisement of the magic of perfume distracting him as the woman on the poster quite beautiful. How muggle touch up on photo's could make someone look so flawless. "I didn't even realised that it is past midnight Professor, my apologies to Snape that my forgetful mind was rather distracted by being normal for a day, some nobody in the world as I sighted many monuments," Harry paused, looking into the headmasters eyes. He felt the prod of his mental barriers, shoving the man out.

He had ordered many reading texts of many different subjects over the summer, one of the box setts was of Occlumency, finally getting a grasp for the mind arts that Snape never taught him. Dumbledore held his face perfectly, not showing a sign of shock that his biggest chess piece had learnt something that he was best at.

"There are many things like riding around on trains... that takes my mind off..." Harry's mind flashed back to Sirius, not bothering to continue the sentence as his attention was drawn by a passing tube train again.

Dumbledore nodded sadly, knowing of whom the boy has talking about. "Take my arm," Harry looked from the passing tube, to Dumbledore's arm, eyes tracing the light blue silk robe to the older man's hand. Harry held in his gasp, the hand was black! From the tips of his fingers to his wrist. It was lightened in some area's of skin, dark blue veins sticking out.

"Professor?" Harry asked, knowing that only a curse could do such a thing. He had read that some people had created curses to warn off people of there homes, artefacts and even speaking their names. Dumbledore ignored him, placing his arm nearer to Harry.

"Do as I say."

Harry slowly placed his hand onto the headmaster's arm and before he knew it, he was taken out of Victoria station, staggering to the ground of a weedy path way. He looked at the ground, taking deep breaths of air, clutching his stomach. He breathed through his nose, gaining his balance and fixing his rectangle glasses.

"I think apperation is worse than flooing." Harry muttered, his second time at side apperation.

"I'm surprised you haven't vomited your hearts content out Harry. Then again, you do like fast things." Dumbledore started to walk, amusing himself at the boys reaction and current appearance.

Wind blown.

Harry finally caught up with Dumbledore, walking down a random road in the middle of the night. "Where are we Professor?"

"Budleigh Babberton; be warned Harry, It's a muggle village." Dumbledore said, Harry pulling a face behind the old mans back.

"No shit Sherlock, no wait! Gandalf." Harry muttered, wand suddenly out and pointing to the sound in the over grown alley way. He lowered it, earning a snigger from the man he had pointed it at.

"I see you _finally _found Potter, Headmaster..." Snape said, robes billowing behind him as he came out of the over grown alley way.

"Yes, I found Harry here in one of the many underground stations in London." Albus said as he continued to walk, stopping at a wooden gate at the bottom of the lane. Snape turned his head to Harry, lip curing.

"That will be the last time I will be stood up by you Potter." Snape spat out, annoyance in his eyes.

"Apologies sir, My mind hasn't been in the right place today. Last nights meeting... Vision lasted longer than normal." Harry said the last bit quietly, looking at Snape as he knew what took place.

"I believe you saw everything, correct?" Snape said through gritted teeth, knowing that the boy saw him on his knees withering from the cruciatus curse. Harry nodded, keeping his mouth shut though. Snape sighed, looking at the boys scar, which was slightly inflamed.

"I suppose I cannot blame your current state of mind. Then again..." Snape cut himself off as Dumbledore's patronus flew into view, the proud phoenix. Snape was going to insult Potters brain, how dim-witted the boy truly was.

"Severus the house has been attacked by death eaters, evidence found by a mask. I can't find Horace. I just hope Tom doesn't have him." The phoenix flapped it's wings, Snape beckoning Harry to follow as the patronus lead them, instantly disappearing at the gate.

"Wand out Potter, I dare say you might need it. You know how to protect yourself, but it may have escaped your mind that you happen to be one of the strongest students in Defence against the Dark Arts. So use you dim-witted mind for once if this becomes a situation if I cannot get your arse out off." Snape hissed quietly, making Harry grunt in response, wand already out as they both walked to the wrecked front door, entering the muggle house. Dumbledore was waiting for them in the wrecked living room, Harry already wordlessly made his wand glow with light with a bright lumos spell, climbing over things in the wrecked passage way, following Snape.

"Muggle houses are rather interesting when not wrecked. How they are made does fascinate me." Dumbledore muttered, his wand pointing to the crack in the ceiling, blood spilling from it. Harry hoped to Merlin that this Horace person wasn't dead. The blood that was everywhere was not a pleasant sight.

Dumbledore swept his blackened hand along a wooden cabinet, dipping his finger in the puddle of blood and, patting the drop of blood to his lip. Snape bent his head down to another spot of blood, his hooked nose sniffing the dark substance.

"Dragons Blood headmaster."

"Obviously Severus, or I wouldn't of put it to my lips." Albus smiled, Snape sniggering at Dumbledore's words. Harry looked around, his eyes landing on a blue and white striped arm chair, he moved closer, feeling the magical energy coming from it.

"I think Harry's found him Severus." Dumbledore moved towards Harry, clapping his shoulder as he moved past, Albus poking the chair.

"Horace!" Dumbledore called, his lit up wand pointing to the stripped arm chair, the amusement on his face was very much obvious to the fact that the ex Head of Slytherin house was a arm chair. A head popped out of the top of the armchair, looking around at each face.

"Albus!" Horace startled out, unfolded himself to reveal a short, stocky man wearing blue and white striped pyjamas, the same colour the armchair had been.

"Oh Horace, I do believe you make a very convincing armchair." Harry raised a eyebrow, wondering who the man was.

"I know why you're here Albus... you can't fool me with your brilliance but the answer is still no."

"Severus, you couldn't just go watch the front of this house could you, report back to me. I don't expect any body to linger."

"Yes Headmaster." Snape nodded, glancing at Harry until he swept out of the room, front door shutting.

Dumbledore looked at Horace and smiled."Well Horace. There was actually something else I also wanted to see you about, but first I need to use your loo." Dumbledore whipped his wand out, waved it once and watched as the messy house cleaned and reordered itself. Harry started to gape, quickly shutting his mouth. He spun around slowly, watching the room quickly fixing it self.

This is why he loved magic.

"That was fun." Dumbledore smiled and walked off to the toilet.

"Well, I bet you know what the other reason Dumbledore is here for I suppose, Harry?" Horace looked at Harry and grinned, "Yes I know who you are."

"Who doesn't?" Harry said flatly.

"Well of course, my dear boy. You have defiantly grown since the last time I saw you. Lily had brought you to see me, I never saw her more truly happy. You were just seven months old."

"You knew my mum?" Harry said quietly.

"Yes, I was the Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts when Lily started her education. She was my best potions student," Horace smiled sadly. "I suppose you don't know the other reason do you...?" He whispered as Dumbledore returned carrying a rather curious magazine in his black hand.

"Mind if I take this? I do like knitting patterns." Dumbledore beamed as he flipped through the pages, putting the magazine in his robe pocket.

"Surely the muggles who own this house won't even notice a missing magazine Albus." Horace rolled his eyes, smiling a small smile to the headmaster.

"Harry and I best be off; we have a fair bit to sort out before school starts up again as you know Horace, but one who is unwilling can be of no real help now can they?" Dumbledore questioned, his manipulating side coming out. Harry noticed, keeping his mouth shut. Harry swore that Dumbledore winked at him but couldn't be too sure, it may have just been the twinkle in his damn eye. They started to walk out, meeting Snape at the gate.

"All clear Headmaster." Snape said, nodding to Dumbledore. Horace was suddenly at the front door, panting.

"Alright... I'll do it! But I want a new bigger office Albus!" Horace shouted, closing the door behind him as he went back into the muggle home.

"Congratulations Severus! You are now officially the New Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor." Dumbledore patted Snape's back, Harry screaming in his head. Snape just has to teach his best subject. His life is going to be pure hell this year.

"Congrats Professor Snape, you won't be getting rid of me this year!" Harry said sarcastically, beaming a smile at Snape.

"Just my look isn't it Potter. I thought I was going to be getting rid of you. Shame." Snape spat out, giving Harry the most dirtiest of looks.

"Now boys," Dumbledore warned them both, walking down the lane. "Harry, Severus will be taking you to the Weasleys. They are expecting you and you will be staying at their home for the last couple of weeks of summer."

"I'm sorry to say Sir, but I'm staying at the Dursley's for the rest of summer." Harry spluttered out, Dumbledore stopping in his tracks, turning to look at Harry.

"But its already been arranged my boy. Mrs Weasley has prepared for your stay, you wouldn't want to disappoint her and Ron of course?" Harry fisted his hands behind his back, knowing clearly that Dumbledore was trying to minipulate him.

"Like I said Headmaster, I'm sorry but I would prefer to stay at the Dursley's." Harry answered, not letting the man know his reasons. Dumbledore sighed, looking at Harry with a blank face.

"I will see you at the beginning of term Harry, I will send for you to meet in my office. Severus you may take Harry back to Privet Drive." Dumbledore smiled, eyes not twinkling as he vanished.

"How do you cope Snape?" Harry asked, turning to the quiet man who had been watching Dumbledore and Harry.

"Cope with what Potter?" Snape raised his chin, looking slightly down at the boy.

"His manipulating ways?" Harry questioned, looking at Snape dead on.

"Your not as dumb as you used to be Potter," Snape paused, looking at the young man before him. "The Headmaster is a Gryffindor at heart, but his mind is purely Slytherin. He is a powerful figure Mr Potter, you do not, and I repeat do not ever get on his bad side." Snape warned, knowing what the Headmaster was truly like. He had been their, the threat of Azkaban over his head

"But aren't you fed up at being his most played chess piece? I know I am..." Harry said quietly, shrugging his shoulders. Snape tilted his head, knowing what the young man felt. Severus knew how to play the game, but knew how hard it has been so far.

"I have to admit that Albus does care about you in his old ways. This year is going to be hard Potter." Snape held his arm out to Harry.

"He's dying, isn't he? His hand is pulsing with a very dark curse." Harry looked at Snape, knowing the Headmaster was getting weaker. Snape nodded as Harry placed his hand on the potions masters offered arm, vanishing into the night.

* * *

Hey Readers, here is the next chapter. I brought Snape into this chapter because I thought the scenario would in the book involved him, you know for extra protection for Harry and Dumbledore. Oh and by the way I love Toffee Crisps, I don't know if they do them in America, but I love them, Try One!

Harry is showing the signs that he fed up. Will he make his own side to the war? He knows Dumbledore is dying, a good guess from his account actually. I didn't want Harry to be clueless about it, but Dumbledore is being more manipulating about certain things cause of his curse.

Thank you for the reviews and alerts/favs ! Means a lot and thank you for keeping with this story.

From Kat.

xoxo xoxo xoxo


End file.
